cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ingnam
A major overhaul is occurring in Ingnam. Part of this has already been implemented, but there is a bit more. As the description says, this is a pre-portal, gem and information gathering prologue to the game itself. Ingnam (preoverhaul) There has been an update to the game pre 1.2.18 bringing a bit of pre-portal play (3-days worth). Here is what has been implemented v1.2.18: Encounters *'Explore' — The wilds beyond Ingnam. *'Temple' — You may Meditate. *'Inn' — You may Order Food or Drink, or listen to Stories *'Wendy's Farm' — You can Work for gems. *'Shops:' **'Blacksmith' — There is a few weapons and armor you can purchase. Weapons will be taken before entering portal. **'Tailor' — Have a few styles of clothing available. A couple of them have a defense rating (remember armor and clothing take the same location in inventory when wearing). **'Alchemist' — Four potions are available: Reducto, Gro+, Lust draft and Lactaid. If you purchase any of these I'd set them aside till you need them on Mareth. **'Trading Post' — You can get Vitality tincture, Scholar's tea and Fish fillet. Use of the first two may be done immediately. Fish fillet I'd take with you when you explore. (though presently, the tincture and Scholar's tea cost 30 gems in the prologue, but only 15 gems buying from Giacomo so save your gems) **'Black Market' — They have five transformative items. Makes you wonder how they got Whisker fruit, Canine pepper, Equinum, Incubi draft and Succubi milk. NPCs *'Ben' — Blacksmith. *'Elder Nomur' *'Gabriella Wendy' — Farmer. *'Thief' *'Innkeeper' Ingnam (post overhaul) The overhaul is scheduled for release version 1.4. Remember, we are currently working on snapshots of v1.3, it will take quite a few weeks, maybe months to get 1.4 snapshots out there. Full version with be a few weeks after that. Important notes *The main currency of Ingnam is gems, just like in Mareth. While it might be canon-breaking, it’s done for the sake of simplicity. And let’s face it, in some RPGs that cover multiple worlds, the same currency is used. Therefore, gems are not just the currency of Mareth. It’s an OMNIVERSAL currency of CoC! *You’ll have the opportunity to add 1 day in the prologue with each level of New Game+, capped at 7 days. Days will start at -7 when maxed out. *You will also eventually be able to return to Ingnam if you’ve defeated Lethice and amplify the portal power. People will look up/down on you depending on your corruption and how much you’ve transformed. Jobs There are different jobs you can take in Ingnam to earn gems. Each job has four levels, with higher level having increased pay rate. Increasing job level will also grant attribute bonuses. *'Alchemist' — Assist in alchemical operations. (+Intelligence) *'Barkeeper' — Assist in cleaning up and serving. (+Speed, +Intelligence) *'Blacksmith' — Assist in making weapon and armour. (+Toughness) *'Farmhand' — Help Gabriella Wendy with farm work. (+Strength, +Toughness) *'Guard' — Patrol for any crimes. (+All 4, may gain XP through battles, 1.5x pay to compensate for the risks of getting injured and lose 8 hours.) *'Hunter' — Hunt for gems in the wilderness. (+All 4, gain XP) *'Prostitute' — Sex for money. (+Libido, 2x pay) *'Scholar' — Study stuff (+Intelligence) *'Tailor' — Assist in making clothes. (+Speed, +Intelligence) Cavalcade-like card game I might have to discuss with for that. If you’ve played Fall of Eden, you might have played Cavalcade.